Naruto of the Black Tears
by GamesRMine
Summary: 5 year old Naruto has felt only sorrow and pain. One day he falls into a lake of black water, and a a few hundred years later, awakes to find himself in a new world. Crossover Naruto, Teen Titans, and WWE.
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea for this story from Brutal Legends, Undertaker (WWE), Teen Titans, and (finally) Naruto. Obviously, I own none of these properties. In the future, I might include more characters. Also, if anyone has any lyrics form Brutal Legends that deals with the Drowning Doom- please send it to me. Thanks!

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" Naruto thought. He had been caught and is being beaten again by the villagers. He has known only sorrow and pain in his last five years of life. He hates that nobody pays attention to him except the Old Man, and that if the others do pay attention, they are beating him to within an inch of his life! He's lying huddled on the muddy ground as the villagers wrap up today's beating. A few desultory kicks more, then suddenly, one villager pulls out a knife and waves it in the air.

"Let's mark this demon properly!" he yells with a wild glint in his eyes.

Kakashi was on patrol when he sees a mob surrounding Naruto. His eyes quickly jump to the man with a knife held high. "HOW DARE THEY ATTACK MY SENSEI'S SON!" he thought before he quickly jumped the villager with the knife. As he plunged a kunai into the man's neck, he whipped his head around to Naruto and shouted "Naruto, RUN! I will hold them off." Naruto scrambled to his feet and, holding his stomach in pain, ran down the road away from the village, while sparing a glance at Kakashi gutting one villager while kicking another down.

Naruto did not know how long he ran, but he was no longer in the village near the angry mobs or the harsh whispers and his sorrow had not lessened. He still felt intense hatred for the villagers, even from here (where ever here was). He stumbled to a stop and took a good look at his surroundings. The first thought that came to his head was that every thing around him was dead or dying. For once, the outside matched his inside.

The trees surrounding him were an unhealthy gray and spanish moss hung off their branches in drapes of olive green. The light that managed to break though the canopy was weak and foreboding. The ground was wet and dark with a bog-like appearance. There were decaying logs lying around in tangled jumbles. Grey mist crept over the ground and swirled around like it had a mind of its own- taking on vaguely demonic looks every now and again. But what scared Naruto the most was the black water close by. It was the color of midnight and an eerie, unearthly glow surrounded around it. The surface was placid, but a sick feeling in his gut told Naruto that it was evil.

A sudden noise behind him caused Naruto to quickly turn about with a muttered "What was th…." He was cut off as his right foot hit a slippery rock, causing him to fall forward into the black water. As he splashed into the water, he noted that something wasn't quite right. The water did not feel like water he was used to. Everything felt wrong- like it was not supposed to be there.

He started to swim upwards, but something grabbed his leg. He looked down and saw a black tentacle wrapped around his leg. He kicked helplessly as more tentacles reached up from the depths and wrapped themselves around him, pulling him down into the darkness. Inside Naruto's head, the demon fox was fighting his own battle against the Darkness that was surrounding Naruto's mind. The fox demon knew he was overmatched, but he vowed that he would give them one hell of a fight for the boy.

That was the last time anyone would see Naruto in this time line.

The gray trees were still hung with spanish moss and the surface of the water was still black and placid and somehow very forbidding. Time seemed to hang still, then the gray mist began to swirl up into vague shapes- driven by an unseen and unfelt wind. A small ripple appears on the surface of the black water and spreads. Slowly a figure rises up from the lake. It is tall- standing about 6'5" and very muscular. The figure wears a trench coat that is pitch black, but ripples with something akin to life as it's darker lines move around in a liquid-like form.

The figure wears black pants with black combat boats that come up to his knee. He also wears a plain black shirt with what appears to be multiple belts going diagonally across his chest, locked in place with gleaming black buckles. Surrounding him is a living fog that ripples as he moves. On his head he wears a black hat. It's rim has a silver trim with a silver skull buckle in the middle. The figure lifts his head to reveal a face with a grayish skin tone. The whisker marks that once adorned his cheeks were gone and around his eyes were a wide black ring that touched his cheeks. His once vibrant blonde hair was now a raven black and his mouth was set in a scowl. Of all these changes, his eyes are the worst. The once ocean blues irises were now a soul-parsing black that foretold a horrible death at this monster's hands.

"Where am I?" The figure spoke each word in a rusty voice that echoed with evil and dark tones. If there was anyone to hear this, they would fall into a pit of despair and misery from which the only escape would be death. The figure looked around, then his eyes narrowed and he remembered his fall into the black lake. "OH man! I have to tell the old man!" the figure yelled out as he races off in the direction from which he ran so long ago. His coat billowing around him caused him to look down and realize his drastic wardrobe change, causing a deafening yell to echo through the trees.

MEANWHILE…

The Teen Titans were having lunch, or more precisely Cyborg and Beast Boy were genially arguing about what type of pizza to get while Starfire and Robin were actually ordering the pizza and Raven was mediating, or she was before her black energy went wild and she began screaming in agony. Starfire is the first to react "Friend Raven! Are you not well?" she yells as she flew over to Raven and knelt next to her. The rest of the group quickly followed. Raven's power spike receded and she lay gasping for breath before choking out "Power…sorrow, so much sorrow…..Black Tears." Everyone in the room, including Raven, was puzzled by her strange pronouncement.

MEANWHILE in another part of the forest…

An odd group walks past the gray, forbidding trees, following a faint trail. "Gizmo, I can't believe how much you got us lost." a pink haired girl yelled at Gizmo.

"Hey come down, Jinx! It was not Gizmo's fault we hit a tree." a massive teen spoke.

Jinx turned towards him and sighed. "Well, Mammoth. I guess you're right…… is it just me or is the forest getting even creeper?" Jinx and the others are getting a little freaked out. Then, they hear a horrifying yell echo through the forest. The gray mist swirls madly. They all tense and exchange scared glances. They began to fear they are losing it when out of the brush and fog crashes a black figure. They all draw back in instinctive fear before firming their stances into fighting postures. The figure was wearing all black and his coat swirled around him, seeming almost to be formed from black tendrils. At this point, they all let out a horrified yell.

The figure looks at them before smiling sheepishly "Oh, um, hi". The Hive students blink in surprise before the figure continues. "My name is Naruto. What are your names?" For a frozen moment, no-one moves, then slowly the group relaxes a little. They are no longer terrified of him. Scared yes, but terrified no.

Jinx steps up. "I am Jinx. The midget over there is Gizmo and the big guy is Mammoth."

As she introduces them, Naruto takes a step closer before asking "Do you guys know the way out? I'm kinda lost." Wry smiles spread among the Hive group and their hands unclenched.

Jinx smiles, then looks closer at Naruto. "You look like you could kick a. Hey, how would you like to join our group?" she asks. Naruto is shocked. This is the first time he has ever been asked to join anything.

Naruto then asks in a voice full of hopeless longing "Will any of you guys call me demon or monster?"

The Hive group looks at each other in surprise before Jinx says "Only if you want us to." Naruto eyes her cautiously, before deciding she is serious. His heart jumped, then he grabbed her by the waist and enveloped her in a hug so huge, her feet were dangling.

"Thank you so much! I never want to be called that ever again. You guys are my best friends." This was said while Jinx's face turned a shade of red she did not think possible.

Hey, I am going on a story spree so I need your help. Besides this one, I am thinking of doing Naruto as Dr. Doom and/or Naruto as Ares' son sent into the world of Myth, or finally Naruto with the ability to turn into any and all mythological creatures, so please tell me which one you want. Oh, if you are wondering- the fox demon is dead, but the fight made it so the Tears could


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I am back with an update, please enjoy.

"Rav, are you sure we are in the right place? This place is really scary….. I mean I can handle it, but I am not sure if……ohm….. Star can. That's right. Yeah. Star." Beast Boy said while hiding behind Cyborg, looking like every sound made in the dark forbidding place. Raven merrily raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy's antics. She did not notice that everyone else was frightened as well. It was in the little details. Robin was constantly clenching his boomerang, Starfire was not her happy-go-lucky self. She had fear in her eyes, but hid it well otherwise. Cyborg was using his manliness as a cover to hide what he truly felt.

"Will you all please calm down! There is nothing to fear…..probably." Raven stated. However, she whispered the end, but everyone heard her. Her words were followed by a loud hooting call. Everyone jumped behind her. Now Raven was mad. "**YOU IDIOTS! IT IS ONLY AN OWL.**" she exclaimed loudly, only to cover her mouth as a burst of demonic powers surged along with the most beautiful and terrifying music that she had ever heard.

MEANWHILE Naruto and the Hive kids were creeped out, with the exception of Naruto and possibly Jinx. Naruto, because for some reason it felt like home- a true place of peace and sanctuary. For Jinx it was because Naruto was next to her, making her blush a rosy shade of red. Mammoth turned and faced Naruto. "Hey Naruto. Do you think there may be an easy way to get out? I mean, I do not know what your powers are, but they might be useful." the large teen questioned.

Naruto thought, but then he heard a voice in his head. It was slick and dark, but it sounded so beautiful that it could have been an angel. He listened and followed the voice. He held out his hands and black liquid raced from them taking the shape of a guitar. It then became more defined, adding details as it seemingly solidified. The guitar was all black with silver trim and across the surface of it the black was still moving. A red eye in the base of the guitar opened and looked around while the guitar oozed black tears.

Then, unable to help himself, Naruto started to play. The music was haunting. The song was about being driven in a hearse for one's last ride. The other teens were in shock. The music was the best thing they had ever heard, but they were all wondering how this would help them get out of the dark forest when the ground began to tremble and break up.

Naruto's playing increased in speed, his hands a blur, and a black gothic hearse came out of the ground. It was a black monstrosity. In front of the tires were mounted two silver gothic skulls that wrapped around the wheel wells. There were two silver machine guns in their mouths. Along the sides were sliver pipes that were spewing flames more normally seen on muscle cars. The flames seemed two writhe in time with the music. In the car's grille, there was what looked to be a wedge with wicked spikes on it and a demonicly red glowing slanted eye where the headlights would be. The back of the hearse was a silver emblem that looked like a capital t with two stakes being driven down and what appeared to be a fox skull in the center with silver angel wings coming of the back.

Jinx could only stare at him, her mouth agape along with everyone else there before she spoke one word "Da*m!" that summed up what all the others were feeling. She knew that she would not be the one to ride in the back. Just the thought of it made her sick.

Gizmo took one look at it before his jaw dropped. This was not supposed to be scientifically possible, but it had happened before their eyes. Naruto had just made a car come out of the ground and not only that- it was awesome. It was also really scary. I mean Naruto was driving but there was only two passenger seats so the other one would have to…ride...in……the…back...with…a…coffin.

Mammoth looked and could not help but be scared. It was a little know fact that he feared coffins and anything to do with funerals and now he was teammates with a guy who epitomized all his fears he shouted out "**I CALL SHOT GUN!"** so fast as to make sure he was one of them that rode in front. He would never go anywhere near the back.

Naruto stared at them. He did not understand what they why they were so freaked out about riding in the back. Mentally he shrugged it off and filed it under "find out later" as he climbed into the driver's seat and let the voice tell him how he was supposed to drive the thing he had called up. He knew he should be questioning how he did it, but -well- he did not even know where to start.

The Teen Titans having recovered from the sound and the demonic energy surging, quickly made their way deeper into the forest. It's trees become more dead with thick moss hanging from the canapé and what appeared to be a forgotten graveyard. All of them were ready to bolt at any moment till they came to a large lake of black water.

Raven gasped an she nearly collapsed. She started to speak in a shaky voice. "This is where it all started, but it seems that it is now only just a weak version of the real thing. Whatever drained it of most of its power is definitely alive."

As she spoke, Cyborg pulled out a syringe, went over to the lake and carefully filled it with the black stuff, making sure it didn't touch him before turning to the group. "Ok. I got some of the black stuff- now I am going to run a diagnostics scan on it back at the tower. Rav, please try to find out about this stuff in your books. Now let's get out of here. This place gave me the creeps hours ago." He turned to leave, along with all the other Teen Titans. No one noticed the small patch of black on Starfire's uniform.

Done please review and tell me about the other story ideas in the previous chapter also what would you guys think of Naruto being raised by Bass from the DOA series.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, here is the next installment of "**_Naruto Black Tears_"**

Cyborg was running tests. He found out that the black stuff was tears, but not human or alien in origin. He also knew that the stuff had mutating proportions that could affect the brain and possibly some cloning capabilities, or in other words it was really dangerous. He was intent on his research when he heard a high pitch shriek. He quickly dropped everything including the vial he was holding which fell unnoticed into an unstable chemical solution with which he had been experimenting.

In another part of the complex, Robin was training. He knew that something had drained the powers of that weird black water and he would not let anything get into his city while he protected it. He had just completed a round house kick to a dummy, knocking it to the floor when he heard a scream. He leapt out the door as quickly as he could, heading for the commotion.

In the game room, Beast Boy was on the couch with a controller in hand, playing the new "Cyborg Monkey Team Battle Force Five". He was just about to beat his online nemesis "The Control Master (Control Freak)". "One more, just one more." he chanted, when a loud scream caused him to accidentally knock over the game system and unplug it. "Dude! Not cool!" he yelled, then he realized the scream was genuine and took off- turning into a dog to gain speed as he ran towards the sound.

In her bedroom, Starfire was just changing out of her clothes and was about to switch into something Earth people called "pjs" when she noticed black stuff on her shirt. She screamed and thought it to the ground as it started to make a cocoon that was roughly about 4 ft long. It was black, swirled with a lighter color of black moving around it. It pulsed, then compressed into the shape of a 10 year old girl. The tears changed color to a lighter orange, then Starfire's own skin color and two black dots appeared on her forehead. Her black hair was long in the front, coming to her shoulders and gradually it went to about mid way around the neck. Her face had the exact same facial structure as Starfire's. She was wearing a black robe that appeared to have a trench coat that was also black, but had the same effect as the cocoon. Around her eyes was a dark outline.

MEANWHILE…

Naruto and the Hive group were stuck in traffic. It was really annoying/. He could not even turn on the radio because mammoth heard the music right off. Naruto liked the sound- it was played on an old organ and had a bell tolling. Mammoth had actually fainted when he heard it, so it was out of the question to turn it back on. Naruto sighed as he gripped the stirring wheel tighter and wished the traffic would clear.

In the back of the vehicle, Jinx was not happy. Not only was she was sitting in the back of a hearse, but it also had a coffin in it. Her only consolation was that Mammoth was in the front, so she would not have to deal with it. "Well, maybe when we get back to HQ I will be able to talk to Naruto more." Jinx blushed at the thought before stopping and thinking, while shaking her head furiously. "Why the hell did I just blush?…..Well, he is hot! Damn it Jinx. Get your head together."

Gizmo was in a world of panic. Not only was he in a hearse, but he was also with a blushing and angry Jinx. Angry Jinx he could handle- she was often angry, but he'd never seen her blush before. So this was not a good combo if he wished to live a long life with all his extremities attached. He watched as her face flashed though emotions, not daring to say a word. He let out a quiet sigh as he tried to figure something to do while they waited in traffic to take his mind off Jinx's issues. It is going to be a very long wait.

Meanwhile at the titan tower…

"Well, Star I do not knew what to say to you…. besides meet your sister." Cyborg spoke as the young girl slept with all the titans gathered around her. Cyborg also did a mental scan- there were some parts of her personality affected, but not too bad. Star just stared helplessly at her genetic sister. She had no idea what to do.

Raven looked over at her friend. She knew that she should do something, but had no idea what to do. After all, being from another world did not help here. Raven floated over to Starfire and put her hand on Starfire's shoulder "Hey, Starfire are you okay?" Raven asked in a quietly concerned voice.

Starfire turned her head towards her dark friend. "I do not know, friend Raven. I have a half sister now…..but I am not sure if I should be joyful…or scared?" Star looked down at the ground before looking up and continuing. "I have to call someone on my planet to ask what to do." With that, Star took off towards her room.

Robin watched her leave, then looked down at the young girl. Turning towards Cyborg he asked "Hey Cyborg. How closely is the girl related to Star?"

Cyborg slid a glace towards Robin and checked that Star was indeed out of earshot before replying. "She is Star's half sister. Whatever made her used some of the DNA from the guy who drained the tears, but I have yet to find a match." Cyborg shook his head in frustration, deep in thought about how this could happen, then went back to run a test on the little girl that he knew that would not hurt her.

Please Review and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
